Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72/Archiv 2017
Rechtevergabe damit das auch ein Bürokrat mitbekommt 09:55, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Änderung DSC-Kasten Hauptseite Hallo Tobi! Da der DSC-Kasten ja nun direkt der Hauptseite zugeordnet ist, kann nur noch ein Admin den Inhalt entsprechend anpassen - mit ein Grund, warum ich das Ganze ursprünglich im Bereich "Memory ALpha aktuell" angesiedelt hatte - denn nur da kann ich auch was verändern ;). Daher wollte ich Dich bitten unter "Diese Woche" die Episode und unter "Nächste Woche" die Folge The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry ich hoffe denen fällt wenigstens hierfür wieder ein deutscher Titel ein... einzufügen - und Lorca durch Gabriel Lorca zu ersetzen. Würde übrigens vorschlagen wollen, den Kasten als allgemein zugängliche Vorlage anzulegen und sie so auf der Hauptseite einzubinden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:26, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Hoffe so ist es ok. Du kannst es aber auch ändern, da ich die Box ausgelagert habe.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:30, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Super, danke! --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:13, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Soll jetzt nicht als meckern aufgefasst werden, aber so rein optisch gesehen passt der Kasten ja nicht so recht ins Bild oder? Zumindest in Monobook mag er mir irgendwie nicht gefallen, andere Hintergrundfarbe, anderes Design usw. -- 09:27, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Experimentier' ruhig dran herum! Für Monobook war der Kasten auch nicht gedacht - er sollte im Wikia-Skin für einen Blickfang auf der Hauptseite dienen - das Design entstammt der MA/en; User DarkHorizon hatte den dort entwickelt - und ich hab ihn mir dann für unsere Zwecke geborgt ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:36, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Ge'BORG't, also assimiliert 10:13, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Hinweis: Statement zum "Discussions"-Feature Hallo Tobi72! Wollte Dich auf den aktuellen Vorschlag zum "Discussions"-Feature-Statement hinweisen. Er basiert auf deiner letzten Version, hoffe er findet Deine Zustimmung! Viele Grüße --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:25, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:41, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet morgen Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 21:55, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC)